


Finally, some peace and quiet.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: 2kficteen, M/M, creatures baby au, dan and jordan aren't a pairing? really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan loved his children, honestly, but sometimes he just wants to spend time with his husband and they always find a way to ruin it. (A Creatures baby AU in which James, Seamus & Aleks are kids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, some peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Having children was a joy, honestly, but sometimes Dan and Jordan missed the days where they could spend hours simply enjoying each other’s company. Now they didn’t get more than five minutes until at least one of their boys was barging in and complaining to them. Jordan had thought he was a genius after turning on the wii and leaving the boys to it. Of course he’d taken the batteries out of Aleks’ controller – the toddler didn’t need to know that though. He’d left James and Seamus squabbling over what game to play and had briefly taken notice of the fact that Aleks was eating his remote before he went to find Dan. He’d tugged his reluctant husband onto the couch and held him there so Dan couldn’t get away.

“Jordan, I really don’t think we should leave them to fight like that-“ Dan began to protest as Jordan shushed him and pressed gentle kisses onto his cheeks.

“They’ll be fine.” Jordan murmured, cupping his husband’s jaw and turning his head so that he could kiss him properly.

 

 

Except that he didn’t get that far before the stomping of small feet grew louder and louder until they stopped in front of them.

“Dad, papa,” Seamus whined as he thrust the controller in between Jordan and his husband. “It’s broken.” Seamus said simply. Dan frowned and took the controller from Seamus’ hand while Jordan tried his hardest not to glare too obviously at the floor.

“Five minutes, that’s all I wanted. Five minutes.” He muttered to himself as Dan stared in concentration down at the controller. Seamus had been referring to the safety strap, something Dan always insisted they wore. It didn’t seem to be snapping into place but after Dan fiddled with it for a while it worked again.

“There,” Dan said as he handed it back, “Keep an eye on your brothers.” He said sternly as Seamus ran away. Jordan smirked at his son’s absence, returning to what he’d started. He didn’t get far.

“Dad!” James screamed from the other room, “Aleks is choking!”

 

oOo

 

Dan had thought he was being romantic when he cooked dinner for his husband but that was hard to achieve with three rambunctious boys around the house.

“Papa, what are you cooking?” James asked as he lifted up the wooden spoon Dan had left inside the saucepan. Dan swatted James’ hands away, shooing him away from the hot stove.

“Leave that alone, you’ll burn yourself.” He scolded as he stirred the pasta in the saucepan.

“I won’t, I can cook!” James protested as Dan kindly pushed him out of the kitchen.

“Toast doesn’t count James – go and play with your brothers.” Dan insisted before he closed the door on his pouting son. He sighed heavily before he turned. He was startled by Jordan who had wandered into the room through the other door while Dan had been distracted. “Get away from there; it was supposed to be a surprise!” Dan huffed before strolling towards his husband. Jordan laughed, stopping Dan in his tracks, and placing his hands upon Dan’s waist.

“Well isn’t that cute,” Jordan murmured before he leant down to kiss his husband.

 

 

“Papa, I don’t want to play with Seamus or Aleks!” James protested as he threw the door open. The five year-old had his feet spread apart and his arms folded as he glared determinedly at his fathers. Dan sighed and pulled away from a pouting Jordan before turning to face James.

“Fine, you want to cook? You can cook but you don’t touch anything unless I say you can, yes?” Dan reasoned, rolling his eyes when James beamed brightly.

“Of course papa.” James said confidently though Dan didn’t quite trust him when he strolled towards the stove. Dan turned to Jordan and pressed him gently against his stomach.

“You go – I’ll call you when it’s done.” Dan promised. Jordan pouted but he let it go, sauntering to the living room.

 

oOo

 

With three boys, alone time was rare. But the one time that Jordan and Dan could almost always count on was bedtime. After they wrestled Seamus’ DS from his hands and had they had read both James and Aleks a story each (because James didn’t care for goldilocks and the three bears and Aleks didn’t quite understand what Harry Potter was doing) Jordan and Dan would climb into their own bed. Before the boys they might’ve stayed up a little later and hung around the living room but being a parent seemed to suck the energy from you. Now their evenings consisted of cuddles and the kisses that they couldn’t steal from each other during the day. Though, unfortunately for both Dan and Jordan, that wasn’t always the case. At two years old their youngest, Aleks, lived up to the ‘terrible twos’ and caused havoc whenever he could. He was known for his tantrums, his whining and his selfishness. Tonight was no exception. The toddler, having not been pleased with being put to bed, was crying and pitching a fit in the next room. Dan and Jordan could hear James yelling back at him and occasionally a stuffed animal or something could be heard being thrown.

 

 

“We should go get him.” Dan sighed as he entangled himself from Jordan’s arms. Jordan huffed and rolled onto his back in defeat.

“We need to quit giving in to his tantrums.” Jordan replied stubbornly.

“We’ll do that when it doesn’t interrupt our other children’s sleeping habits.” Dan laughed before he disappeared into the hallway. Aleks’ cries got louder when Dan opened the door to his and James’ room and Jordan smiled as he heard Dan quieten him. He could hear James thanking Dan as he picked up the toddler and Jordan turned his head just in time to see Dan carrying Aleks into their room. The toddler had stopped crying after he’d been picked up but he was whimpering and rubbing his eyes as Dan slipped him into bed beside his dad.

“Aw, someone’s tired.” Jordan cooed as he cuddled Aleks closer to his chest.

“No.” Aleks replied stubbornly as he rubbed his face against Jordan’s chest and finally settled down. Dan laughed as he climbed back into bed, catching Jordan’s eye. It was just another night their plans had been compromised.

 

oOo

 

Jordan loved his children, he really did, but waving them goodbye as he and Dan dropped them off at his parent’s house felt very, very good. Dan laughed as Jordan, who had opted to be the passenger for once, leaned over the seat and pressed tiny, tickling kisses upon his neck.

“Dan,” Jordan whispered happily, “We’re alone!” He cried giddily. Dan shook his head and pushed Jordan away from him.

“Not now, Jordan. Let us get home first.” Dan said sternly. Jordan couldn’t find it in him to care as he relaxed back into his seat and smiled goofily.

“Let us go to our empty, child-free home.” Jordan said.

“I think you’re enjoying this too much, I won’t have to beg you to get our children back do I?” Dan asked unsurely. Jordan laughed out loud and pat Dan’s knee reassuringly.

“Nah, I think we’ll be fine. I’m sure I’ll miss their whining soon enough.” Jordan joked.

 

 

Dan had to join in on Jordan’s excitement as the taller man opened the door to their home. Jordan skipped giddily inside and Dan followed closely behind him.

“Do you hear that?” Dan asked suddenly and looked whimsically upwards. Jordan stopped and was suddenly alert and serious.

“What? Is someone here?” He whispered. Dan smiled and shook his head. He reached for Jordan’s wrists and pulled him closer so that their lips were very close.

“It’s quiet.” Dan said appreciatively. Jordan instantly smiled. For the first time in what felt like forever, their lips met in a kiss that lasted longer than a few seconds. Dan and Jordan felt like teenagers again as they grabbed at each other’s clothes. Jordan deepened the kiss and Dan sighed into it. Having children was a joy, yes, but having time away from them was a blessing.


End file.
